


Shadows tell the truth

by Redzik



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Humor, dick is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Nightwing looked around the armed men, lowering his escrimas non-threateningly. He was here to met with the Arkham Knight, Jason of this world.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 319





	Shadows tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> A version of this idea came up two years ago. I finally got to write it :P

Nightwing looked around the armed men, lowering his escrimas non-threateningly. He was here to met with the Arkham Knight, Jason of this world as he guessed.

As it got to be a norm this days in Gotham, Batfam got tangled with a magic user about something or the other and Dick got the pleasure of being targeted by the spell this time.

He was thrown into another dimension, where Arkham Knight and Scarecrow took over the city and had Batman running all over Gotham to stop the Rogues and the militia. He managed to hack the communication, which helped him to get the picture of the situation.

Batman was obviously busy. Alfred was helping him, so he was out too. Oracle was missing. And the only Robin was Tim, adult Tim, who was working on something important. So that left Arkham Knight. After years of working with Red Hood who used voice modulator, he was fairly sure he would recognize him despite of it. And he was fairly sure it was Jason. He just didn’t know how murder-ish he was here.

The wet hair clung to the skin on his forehead, but he resisted the urge to push them back. The men surrounding him looked a little too trigger happy and he wanted to get home and point out to Batman how easy they had with Red Hood in comparison.

The shadow beyond the lit area moved and Dick focused his sight in that direction.

A figure slowly emerged. It was tall and well built obviously clad in some kind of body armor. There was a helmet with glowing eyes and-

Nightwing snorted, not even trying to fight back the grin. Oh, he was done for. He was going home in a body bag. But he just couldn’t resist as the Arkham Knight finally stopped a few feet before him.

“Hello, Bunny Hood,” Nightwing greeted and promptly burst into peals of laughter.

Yeah, the helmet was resembling Batman’s cowl, but from the shadows with certain angle of the light the ‘ears’ looked longer.

Jesus, he should try this at home. Bunny Batman? Bunny Bat? Batbunny? How come it didn’t come up before now?

The military men shifted uneasily and looked to their leader for guidance. Arkham Knight looked tense.

“What. Did. You. Say?” the man growled.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dick gasped, trying remotely successfully to calm down. “I’m sorry, Little Wing.”

“Little Wing?” the Arkham Knight muttered in confusion.

“I’m from another dimension,” Dick spread his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture.

“I can tell,” Arkham Knight drawled, clearly questioning Dick’s mental state. “What do you want?”

Well, since he’s already considered insane...

Dick sheathed his escrimas and glided up into Jason’s personal space, channeling his inner Catwoman. He knew he had the grace to pull it off even better that the woman herself. He leaned into Knight’s chest, drawing patterns into the armor with index finger and batted his eyes at him seductively. Dick felt Jason shift nervously and this time bit back a grin.

“Help me get home?”


End file.
